legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Les caveaux de Tréfonde
The vaults of Deepholme is a quest that becomes available after discovering Deepholme. At the end of this quest a new storage area will be available as well as the Society Guards, who will protect Deepholme and can be recruited as followers. Walktrough Find a way into Deepholme. Open the Expert locked gates and go inside behind a door is a entrance sealed by bars. There is a hidden chain on the left side. Pulling the chain will lower the bars and grant entrance. Search Deepholme Prison. To the right is a room with some rubble continue further down to find a lever. Pulling the lever will open the gate and raise a spiral staircase. At the bottom of the staircase is a large hall with several blocks each having a lever. Continue further down the hall to find metal bars blocking your way. There are pull chains on the right side of each wall that will lower the gate in front of you while raising the one behind you. At the end is a pedestal, you need a key to continue further. Find a way to open the sealed vault. Turn back to the large hall, from the gates the key is located at t he middle right, ( from the entrance middle left). In order to reach the key one must first pull the lever for the staircase to come up. Then pull it again and quickly go inside to use it as a elevator downwards. On the right side of the gate is a handle to open the gate grab the Totemic Key. Try to use the Totemic Key on the sealed door. Return to the pedestal behind the gates and place the key. Investigate the inner vault. Behind the door is a Elven Lich defeat it to continue, be careful though the platform is small and beneath you lies certain death. On the Elven Lich's corpse one can find the Necromancer's Dagger Ask Auryen about the Lich. Return to the museum and have a chat with Auryen. He'll have a proposal for you if you refuse the next quest stage will activate otherwise skip to Give Auryen the gold. (optional) Speak with Auryen if you change your mind about Deepholme. Auyren is certain his idea is really good if you change your mind return to him to continue the quest. Give Auryen the gold for the Deepholme project. Give Auyren the 10.000 gold he needs to handle this off the books. Return to Auryen in a week. Do something else or wait for a while, the quest will update once enough time has passed. Check back with Auryen about Deepholme. Talk to Auryen to finish the quest. You now have access to Deepholme through the totemic key for the front door. Also new guards have been hired for Deepholme and the Museum complete with their own set of armor. Go to Deepholme and have a chat with Hagar for a in dept explanation. Quest Stages Category:Quest